


Happy Halloween

by Jenny_Vastra



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Vastra/pseuds/Jenny_Vastra
Summary: The Paternosters decide to dress up for Halloween.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Happy Halloween

"Madame! I want to be a ghost for Halloween!"  
Strax announced after entering the living room. Vastra and Jenny, resting in front of the fire cuddling, looked up and turned their heads. An amused smile curled Vastra’s lips, and without stopping to run her hand through Jenny’s hair, she started speaking.  
"A ghost? Are you sure about that, Strax? What do you plan on doing then?"  
"Haunt the humans!"  
Strax said with the biggest smile on his face, Jenny rolled her eyes and placed her head on Vastra’s shoulder which was met with a soft sound of satisfaction.  
"Yer already hauntin' me, that not enough? Nah, t's fine... But where you gonna get a costume?"  
Jenny closed her eyes again, sitting in front of the fire made her tired.  
"Oh, I already found a piece of fabric perfectly suitable!"  
Strax now yelled and held up a big white piece of fabric. The young woman’s eyes slowly opened again and widened; she got up to pull it out of his hands.  
"Oi! Thas me bed sheets! T's the good ones!"  
With a grumble the Silurian got up as well and came close, one hand placed against Jenny’s cheek. Their eyes met and Vastra wiggled her head a little when she saw the fire in her wife’s eyes. Wild rage that Strax would use her bedsheets for some stupid costume.  
"But Jenny, my sweet love... What would you need them for? We're sleeping in one bed after all..."  
For a moment Jenny was lost in thought, then she nodded and turned to Strax.  
"Yer right... But still... Can't 'e use some cheaper she - VASTRA!”  
While Jenny was still speaking Vastra had taken the sheets out of her hands and cut two holes for the Sontaran’s eyes in it. With a guilty smile she turned round, carelessly waving round the scissors.  
"Yes, love? You said it was alright..."  
"Now you a’ready ruined it 'nyways..."  
Jenny mumbled and took the scissors from her wife’s hands so she wouldn’t hurt anyone with them. Quickly she put them back on the desk and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she glared at Strax putting her best sheets over his head. Vastra tilted her head to one side and stepped towards Jenny, took her hand, and let her fingertips run over Jenny’s palm.  
"Don't pout, my dearest... You can dress up as well... I got a wonderful idea for your costume..."  
“Me costume?”  
Vastra let out a slight chuckle and nodded.  
“Of course… We will all dress up and have a beautiful evening…”  
"A’right… What yer got?"  
“Come with me and I will show you…”  
With a smile Vastra pulled Jenny close and went upstairs with her, leaving Strax behind in the living room.  
In Vastra’s bedroom she made Jenny sit down on the bed and went over to her closet. With a smile in Jenny’s direction she pulled out a red gown and held it up. The human’s eyes widened at the sight of the dress and Vastra’s flirty smirk, and she quickly shook her head.  
“What is it, my sweet? Don’t you like it?”  
“Yer not puttin’ me in that! If anyone see me in it, wot will they fink??”  
“It isn’t important what those apes think… You will look like a princess… My… Princess… My queen…”  
Vastra came closer, grabbed Jenny’s hand, and gently pulled her towards a big mirror. Then she held the dress in front of her wife’s body and smiled.  
“Pretty…”  
Jenny let her head sink to her chest and shook her head again.  
“My love? What’s wrong? Tell me…”  
Quickly she put the dress down on the bed and came back to Jenny, taking her hands in her own. Intrigued she studied the young woman’s face and moved even closer. She could feel Jenny’s hands quivering and searched for her eyes which were still looking at the ground.  
“T’s jus’… Thas not me. All princessy an’ stuff… An’ especially if we’re goin’ out I don’ wanna look ridiculous… I… Don’ fink I can feel comfortable in that…”  
“Nonsense, my Jenny… You’d look beautiful… And I would love to see you wear this…”  
A smile curled Jenny’s lips as she looked up now.  
“If we’re goin’ out an’ I’m wearin’ that I’m pretty sure… men… would come over… I’d rather ‘ave it jus’ be the two of us…”  
At the mention of ‘men’, Vastra hissed and pulled Jenny into an embrace, wrapped her arms around her in a protective manner.  
“You’re still my queen, love… Do you… Have another idea what you would like to dress up as?”  
The young woman shrugged and shook her head, then letting it rest against Vastra’s chest as she glanced up.  
“Do you?”  
“I wish to be a dragon…”  
“A dragon??? Like in the fairy tales??”  
“Yes, my dear… Is there anything wrong with it? For starters, I don’t have to wear my veil. And also…”  
Vastra let out a shy giggle as she buried her nose in Jenny’s hair and hummed a little.  
“Tell me, me darlin’…”  
Jenny teased and ran her hands up and down Vastra’s back, feeling how the Silurian straightened her back a little and let out a low purr.  
“Well, I…”  
Before she continued, she freed herself from the embrace, took Jenny’s hand and led her to the library. Jenny followed without a word and looked down on Vastra’s hand holding hers. She blushed and gently squeezed her wife’s hand.  
In the library Vastra let go of Jenny with a grumble and ran to one of the bookshelves, pulled out a book and rushed back to Jenny. The young human noticed how the lizard’s scales had gone a darker shade of green in her face, and chuckled. She had handed her a fairy tale book and impatiently waited for Jenny to open it.  
On the cover was an emblem of a grand dragon curled up; Jenny noticed how the dragon’s scales were a similar colour to Vastra’s.  
“T’s becuz of the colour, hm?”  
“What? Oh… That was not my first thought… But here, see for yourself, love…”  
She opened the book to one of the pages, Jenny noticed how it was used way more often than the others and quietly smiled at Vastra, then she looked down at the opened page. The picture showed an enormous dragon curled up on a pile of gold, rubies, sapphires, and all other sorts of treasures Jenny could think of.  
“You… Wanna ‘ave a pile of gold?”  
Vastra rolled her eyes and shook her head, one of her green fingers pointed at the picture.  
“What do you see?”  
“Dragon.”  
“Could not have figured that out myself…”  
Vastra mumbled sarcastically and circled the pile of gold the dragon was resting on.  
“What is that, love?”  
“Gold, gemstones… Jus’ tell me where yer goin’ with that…”  
“Apes can be so daft sometimes… The dragon protects its treasure… And…”  
Her cheeks flushed again, and she glanced down at her hand she had placed on Jenny’s.  
“And I want to be a dragon who protects its treasure as well… You…”  
She looked up and her eyes met widened brown eyes, Jenny’s cheeks reddened and Vastra leaned down to place her lips on Jenny’s. Before letting them touch, she whispered “I love you… My treasure…”, and finally she kissed her wife. The book fell to the floor as Jenny wrapped her arms around Vastra to be even closer to her, their kiss becoming more passionate.

“Have you already thought of a costume for yourself, my dear?”  
A smile was resting on Jenny’s lips as she gazed up into Vastra’s wonderful blue eyes, her heart was beating fast against her chest. Only slightly she shook her head and leaned against Vastra’s chest.  
“Why’d yer want to put me in a dress? You must’ve ‘ad a reason… You always ‘ave…”  
“Well… There are often tales of princesses and dragons… The dragon takes care of her… But in the end this strange man in armour always comes and steals her away…”  
The young woman started laughing and placed a kiss on Vastra’s cheek, the lizard’s confused expression only added to her amusement.  
“Yer mixed it up a little, my ducks… ‘e’s a prince an’ comes to rescue the princess becuz the dragon stole ‘er away… ‘e comes with a sword an’ slays the dragon… An’ then ‘e takes the princess with ‘im…”  
“What!? Poor dragon… And those are stories for children??”  
“Yeah, t’s normal… I guess? I ain’t never liked ‘em that much… T was a’ways the same… Some prince forcin’ a princess to marry ‘im…”  
Vastra wiggled her head in agreement, and her ocean-like eyes fixed Jenny’s face as she raised her voice again, soft, and full of emotion.  
“I’m sure the dragon was just confused because no one around him was like him and everyone was scared of him… The princess wasn’t scared… She didn’t run. Silly ‘prince’… Tsk… The princess stays with the dragon instead and they get married…”  
Vastra took one of Jenny’s hands and placed her lips on the shiny golden ring on her wife’s finger, quietly humming. Jenny blushed and placed her hand against Vastra’s cheek to bring her face up to hers.  
“The princess in the storybook may ‘ave left the dragon be’ind for some bloke, but I ain’t never leave me dragon… Yer me dragon and I’ll always stay with yer…”  
Tenderly she placed her lips on Vastra’s and crossed her arms in the Silurian’s neck. For a few seconds, their kiss lasted, then the broke it and just gazed into each other’s eyes, tempting the other to more gestures of affection.

“Madame!? I am ready to go! Where are you?”  
Strax’s loud voice suddenly sounded, ripping them out of their sweet moment. They both burst downstairs, Vastra’s hand firmly held Jenny’s, not wanting to let her go now. When they arrived downstairs, Strax, the white sheets over his head, two weapons in his hands, was already waiting for them.  
"I am ready to hunt, Madame!"  
Jenny rolled her eyes and pointed at his laser gun and atomizer.  
"Wot are all those!?"  
"Those are for hunting, of course... Stupid boy..."  
"Oi!"  
Jenny snapped and glowered at him. Vastra tilted her head to one side and inspected his weapons closer, shaking her head slowly.  
"Strax, what exactly are you planning to hunt?"  
"Humans! What else? Want to come with me, Madame? I'm sure we can find you dinner..."  
Jenny’s eyes widened and she stared at Strax in horror, he seemed to have no clue what you were actually doing on Halloween. Vastra looked at Jenny, she noticed how her wife seemed shocked at Strax’ statement.  
"As tempting as that sounds, I have to decline..."  
Vastra was almost sure Strax didn’t know what apes were doing on Halloween. Then again, neither did she. Solely about the custom of dressing up she knew, that’s what she wanted to do with Jenny. Further she planned on having some fun with games the human would suggest, as she knew ape traditions practiced on Halloween.  
"Thas not wot yer do on ‘alloween! Yer go round, knock at doors, an’ beg for sweets! No weapons! Yer can tell stories to the people to get more sweets as well..."  
Jenny explained and both Strax and Vastra nodded now. Before Strax could storm out, even more enthusiastic to come back with something now, Vastra took his weapons from him and carelessly threw them off to one side. They’d put them away later, after Strax left.  
"Oh, I did not know this earthly custom... Well, I shall return with all the sweets! For the glory of the Sontaran Empire! Sontar-Ha!"  
With that he slammed the door open and ran out, leaving Vastra and Jenny standing there alone. Eventually, Jenny sighed and went over to close the door. The lizard refused to let go of her hand and followed willingly, cuddling her wife right after she closed the door.  
“Oh, me darlin’, yer a’right? So cuddly today…”  
Still, she didn’t complain and wrapped her arms around Vastra while nuzzling in her chest with a wide smile.  
“Come, costumes…”  
Vastra suddenly demanded and moved towards the stairs, not letting go of Jenny.  
“Per’aps we shouln’t go upstairs cuddlin’… Could be dangerous…”  
She joked and received a growl as response before she was lifted off her feet and Vastra carried her upstairs. The young human’s cheeks immediately flustered, and she held onto her wife tightly, afraid of falling and hurting herself, or worse, Vastra.

“So, yer gonna be a dragon then… Still, I ain’t wearin’ no dress… Don’ like it… A’ready ‘ave to wear those maid dresses all day…”  
“Yes, but not at night…”  
Vastra smirked and raised an eye ridge, Jenny blushed and crossed her arms, the little twitch of her lip told the lizard just how right she was.  
“Stupid lizard… Yer a’ready got some costume or yer gotta make one?”  
“Well, I may have done… A little research about this custom in the world of apes and… I liked the idea of dressing up, especially because it’s the only night I can actually go out without wearing the veil… The thought of being a dragon protecting its princess excited me more than I ever could have imagined.”  
“An’ yer scales fit a dragon perfectly, eh?”  
“Yes, that as well. Have you already thought of a costume now?”  
Jenny nervously fiddled her hands, there was something immediately popping up in her head at the thought of Halloween.  
“Vampire…”  
She quietly mumbled, looking down a little, she didn’t know how the Silurian would react to a blood sucking monster from novels.  
“A… Vampire?”  
An amused smile curled Vastra’s lips as she stepped closer and leaned her head to one side.  
“Does… The thought of a blood drinking monster excite you?”  
“Stop it! Yer no monster!”  
Vastra let her tongue flicker a little and pulled Jenny closer, glancing down at her.  
“Am I not?”  
Jenny’s heart was beating faster as she stared into the blue eyes she loved so much. Nearly voiceless she whispered.  
“No…”  
Mere seconds after she felt cool lips kiss hers, a thin tongue stroking over her lips; she opened her mouth a little and felt Vastra’s long tongue slither in and explore her mouth.

“A vampire then, love?”  
Vastra mused as Jenny gasped desperately for air, her fingers clenched the fabric of Vastra’s dress as she sunk against her chest.  
“My… Me darlin’, yer a wonderful kisser… An’ yer can ‘old yer breath, blimey…”  
“My dear, you know my body differs from apes in quite a few ways… Holding my breath is only one of my abilities… So… You want to dress up as a vampire… Do you have a costume for that ready?”  
Jenny wiggled her head and hummed.  
“Yeah… T’s jus’ ‘idden… Lemme get it real quick… Be back soon, me ducks…”

With that she left the room and rushed to her own bedroom. She hardly ever used it, she was sleeping in the same bed as Vastra after all and using two different rooms just seemed unnecessary for both of them, so Jenny brought all her clothes into Vastra’s room and they moved a second closet in it. Quickly she opened the old and dusty cabinet and pulled out some clothes, she had kept them well hidden from Vastra. When buying them, she didn’t really have anything in particular in mind, just some clothes for at home in which she felt more comfortable than in her tight maid dresses. The cloak was an entire different thing, she saw it and felt the urge to buy it, not even knowing what she would do with it, until now. With a playful smile on her lips she stripped her dress off, tightened her corset a little more and glanced over at her costume.

Vastra was more or less patiently waiting for Jenny to return, after a few minutes she got bored and went over to her own closet, pushing some dresses out of the way. The lizard took out a pair of elaborately crafted wings and quietly fixed them on the back of her dress. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she nodded and sat down on her bed, waiting for her wife to return.

In the meantime, Strax started to understand the concept of Halloween a bit better. He had seen little humans dressed in all sorts of strange clothes knock at strangers doors, yelling at them in order to get sweets. So, he thought, it couldn’t hurt trying that as well.  
He approached one of the doors, lifted his hand and loudly knocked.  
“Open this door and surrender your women and intellectuals for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!”  
Slow footsteps came closer, and the Sontaran stood tall as the door was opened. An old lady looked out and her eyes sparkled at the sight of a seemingly child dressed up.  
"Oh, what a lovely ghost costume you have, little one..."  
She complimented him and got the door open completely. In one hand she held a bowl with candy in it. Strax gasped at her comment and protested.  
"Little!? I am the perfect size for battle!"  
"Yes, yes... Now, do you want some sweets?"  
The lady held out the bowl and smiled at the Sontaran who was quiet for a few seconds, thinking what she could mean.  
"Some what?"  
"Sweets... They taste good... It's what you are here for, aren't you?"  
"Uh... Yes... Surrender what you have in the name of the Sontaran Empire!"  
He commanded and held out a little bag he usually stored mini grenades in, but Jenny took them from him after he once left them in the kitchen. He was angry they were gone, but Vastra reassured him Jenny did not use them, as his biggest concern was the ‘boy’ not using them correctly.  
"Oh, kids and their silly words... Now, take some... Here, but share with your family!"  
"I do not think Madame will like them, she usually only eats humans or raw animals and drinks nothing but blood and tea..."  
Strax answered in all honesty, not even thinking about what that kind of talk would cause on any other night.  
"Don't speak such things about your Madame just because you don't like her..."  
She scolded him and shook her head.  
"Oh, I like her. She is an acceptable fighter... For a Silurian..."  
"Yes yes... Now go back home, "Before your parents start worrying about you..."  
Strax huffed at the human’s limited brain capacity, he was a brave Sontaran warrior! He didn’t need such a thing as parents!  
"Parents? I was grown from a clone batch and do not require such things as 'parents'..."  
The lady’s eyes became softer, she raised her hand to her chest and asked, compassion in her voice.  
"You're an orphan? And your Madame is taking good care of you, little one?"  
"Yes, perfectly! I am butler in her and Miss Jenny's house..."  
"Oh, is that another servant?"  
"Indeed not, timid human. Miss Jenny is Madame's wife. Oh! But I assume your mind is not open to such dynamics... I do not quite know what exactly they are doing, but sometimes I hear them screaming each other's name... Funny enough, the first time, I thought some attacker had entered the house... But when I reached their bedroom, there wasn't any intruder. Boring. Instead, Madame and Miss were engaged in some... Quite interesting activity which I unfortunately was not allowed to observe... They yelled at me and threw me out... Well, Madame did, as Miss seemed to lack any kind of clothing..."  
The lady started laughing, but her eyes were full of fright now. She shook her head and handed Strax some more sweets.  
“Telling horror stories to get more sweets, eh? Now head back home, it’s late! Your Madame will be worried if you don’t return…”  
“If you say so… Thank you for your sweets, human filth! I shall leave without obliterating you… For now… Hehe…”  
With that he ran off and went to the next house, starting his ritual of loud knocking and yelling at the inhabitants quite enthusiastically.

Only a few streets away, back in Paternoster Row, Jenny finally got her costume ready. With her hair now down her back in a dark brown waterfall she swiftly made her way back to Vastra’s room and knocked. She pushed the door open and Vastra rose from the bed, her jaw dropped as she saw Jenny enter the room.  
Tight black pants, a white shirt, and a vest suitable for a gentleman. In addition, she wore a dark cloak with an upturned collar and her hair curled in pretty tresses down her back.  
Jenny could feel Vastra’s blue eyes peer at every inch of her body, not quite knowing where to look first. The Silurian’s face turned darker and darker, quickly she stomped towards Jenny, walked past her, and turned off the lights.  
“Vastra-… ‘r you… blushing?”  
Jenny quietly asked, she couldn’t quite hide the little giggle in her voice. A sharp hiss came from the Silurian as she approached her again and glinted down at Jenny.  
“You… Do know how to make me blush…”  
“Do I now?”  
“Yes, my dearest love…”  
“Yer wings ‘r pretty, me love…”  
Jenny’s face was just as flustered as Vastra’s was, the only difference being the colour.  
There they stood, merely inches between them, neither making a move, just admiring the other for some time. Finally, Vastra raised her hand and buried it in Jenny’s long hair, she pulled her close and inhaled her wife’s beautiful warm scent. Her eyes closed as she placed a kiss on the crown of Jenny’s head and then remained there.  
“Din’t we wanna go out fer ‘alloween?”  
Jenny muttered, her voice barely more than a whisper. With a shake of her head the Silurian responded, mumbling into Jenny’s hair.  
“Maybe next year…”  
With that she stood tall again, placed one hand on her wife’s cheek and smiled.  
“A vampire and a dragon… What a love story…”  
“t’s the best…”  
Jenny responded and placed her lips on Vastra’s for a passionate yet tender kiss. During the kiss, Jenny managed to tug the wings out of the lizard’s dress and gently pushed her onto the bed, sitting down on top of her.  
“Topping me, my sweet vampire wife?”  
The young woman’s eyes glimmered dangerously as she leaned down to Vastra’s neck and bit her, cautious, yet knowing she couldn’t hurt her that easily through her skin. A sound of pleasure came from the Silurian as she felt Jenny’s teeth against her neck.  
For a moment she thought about returning the favour, but this was the human’s turn. She would get her chance to do that another day…

**Author's Note:**

> Pew, it was a journey finishing this one on time because I only came up with the idea three days ago and I had a biiiig exam yesterday... Also, it's a bit longer than expected... Hope you enjoy! And Happy Halloween!! (Whether you celebrate it or not, I personally don't really... But I thought a fanfic would be cute^^)


End file.
